


Ring ring

by Swizzle_Dazzle



Category: GOT7
Genre: I was inspired at 12am so why not, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swizzle_Dazzle/pseuds/Swizzle_Dazzle
Summary: Where Jaebum always calls youngjae late at night°•▪♡inspired by sik-k's song "ring ring"OrWhere Jaebums jealousy ruined his and youngjaes relationship and now youngjae has moved away leaving Jaebum and his friends to try and figure out where he went wrong





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling soft :")": although this is gonna be sad tbh
> 
> Also the bold is Jaebums thoughts !

Jaebum was laying in bed with notes scaterd all over trying to think of lyrics for his next song while his three cats ran around playing with toys forgetting that their father was having a hard time

All he wanted was to cuddle underneath his cozy blankets with a certain someone who was currently at their own home doing god knows what Maybe I can call him up …..

He starred at his phone thinking of an excuse as to calling the boy , _ **I still have his favorite sweater in my closet ….**_

That's enough to call him about right? He grabbed his phone off the night stand and hesitantly clicked on the contact

**_Calling...._ **

 

**♡bby♡**

 

To say he missed the boy would be an understatement 

 

_ Ring. _

 

**_Come on answer_ **

 

_ Ring. _

 

**_Commune onnn_ **

 

_ Ring. _

 

**_I know your awake so pi-_ **

 

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a chirpy voice come across the line 

 

_ “hello~” _

 

“Ha-Hi” he smiled as starred up at the celling 

 

It went quiet for a bit before youngjae talked again 

 

_ “Jaebum hyung…. Not to be rude but do you need something im kinda in the middle of giving coco a bath” _

 

He chuckled as he pictured the boy running around trying to give the small dog a bath 

 

“I-uh I wanted to see how you are….. it's been awhile, also why are you giving coco a bath at 1am” 

 

_ Youngjae let out a giggle “Hyung Im in New York not Seoul”  _

 

Jaebums heart sank “I thought you weren't leaving until another two weeks”

 

_ “My dad's job needed him over here sooner than expected so we left last weekend” _

 

He could hear coco barking in the back ground “Why didnt you tell me” 

 

**_Don't cry_ **

 

**_Why are you so emotional……._ **

 

_ “Jaebum… we barely talk anymore I didn't really see a reason to tell you l…. I thought Jinyoung hyung would have told you by now” _

 

The two went silent for what seemed like forever 

 

**_Fuck it im gonna cry_ **

 

“We might have broken up”He took a deep breath as warm tears started building up in his eyes “But I still love and care about you… so if you move away you tell me I don't care if its 50 years into the future and we've both made other life's you tell me if you're moving… because I will always love and care about you” 

 

_ “I….” _

 

He wanted to hear those beautiful four words come out of the other boys mouth, the four words that used to slip out of his mouth without any hesitation …

 

Instead all he got was pain in his heart and more tears streaming down his face 

 

_ “I gotta go” _


	2. 너는 나의 마음을 흠첬어요 ......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is "you stole my heart" 
> 
> Guys seriously let me know your thoughts

It had been two days since he last called youngjae. Jinyoung had come over to comfort him but Jaebum still felt hurt over youngjaes departure.

 

。。 _flashback_ 。。

 

_“Why didnt anyone bother to tell me” Jaebum starred down at the cup of tea in his hands watching as the steam came off it_

 

_“you don't think I wanted to tell you… he asked me not to he knew you'd try to stop him we all knew you would” Jinyoungs face softend at the sight of his best friend crying for what seemed like the 100th time in the last hour “He's gonna come back his mom still lives over here”_

 

_Jaebum looked up to meet jinyoungs gaze, his eyes were red and puffy_

 

**_No wonder he's worried about me_ **

 

_“Did he move on”_

 

_“Jaebum… dont do this”_

 

_“Just tell me”_

 

_“Im not the one who should tell you”_

 

_“Jinyoung If he moved on I need to know so I can move on”_

 

**_He'll eat that up …. He'll tell me_ **

 

_“he's…” jinyoung clasped his hands together and leaned forward “he……”_

 

_。。_

 

Nora jumped on his lap getting his head out of the events that happend the day before

“At least I have you”He scratched behind noras ear earning him a purr from the kitten on his lap “At least you don't have to deal with coco anymore” Nora jumped off his lap at the mention of her enemy

 

He sighed and picked up his phone looking at the time

 

**_12:47am_ **

 

Once again he scrolled through his contacts clicking on a recently renamed contact

 

**_Calling …._ **

**CYJ**

The phone rang once and then he heard a sleepy voice greet him

_ “Hi Jaebum” youngjae let out a yawn “I literally just woke up coco needs to go pee” _

“Why are you waking up so late its like almost 12pm over there” he played with the ruffles of his couch cusion 

_ Youngjae laughed “I spent all day and night yesterday painting the apartment” he let out another yawn “I think I finished around 11pm but then coco stepped in wet paint so I had to bathe her again”  _

“You gotta keep an eye on her I spent ₩800,000 on her I don't want her to die just because you left her alone for a second” 

_ “do you want me to give her back so you can stop reminding me… its like I'm in debt with you or something” _

Jaebum didn't want youngjae to feel like he was in debt with him… coco was a gift for youngjae for their 2 year anniversary, He had used all of his savings to buy the dog that caught youngjaes eyes at the pet shop 

_ “Jaebum uh sorry”  _ Shuffling came from across the line  _ “coco you wanna talk to daddy”  _ he heard coco bark  _ “she says hi” _

“Give her a hug for me and tell her I love her” 

_ “coco daddy says he loves you”  _

“I miss you guys” 

**_He's gonna hang up on you again stop it_ **

_ “I'm sure she misses you too”  _

**_Don't say it Jaebum_ **

“but do you miss me”

。。 _ Resume flashback 。。 _

**  
_ “he… hasn't moved on” _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ♡ ill probably update again tonight


	3. 이제 자야 해요

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title means "You should sleep now" 
> 
> It's 1am my friend and I just got done watching to the bone and I'm in tears

_“What exactly is there to miss” The younger boy spat out in an annoyed tone “Not being able to see my friends because in your words exact ‘they might have feelings for you’ you know what I don't miss that”_

。。

 

2 months without hearing youngjaes voice

 

2 months without knowing how he was or who he was with

 

**_Did he eat well?_ **

 

**_Did he get enough sleep?_ **

 

**_Was he stressed? Happy? Angry? Sad?_ **

 

He asked himself that everyday for the past 8 weeks, 60 days,1140 hours, 86,400 minutes and 5,184,000 seconds. Everyone tryed to distract him from thinking about him.

 

**_“Just move on”_ **

 

**_“You can find someone new”_ **

 

**_“so what if he blocked you on social media”_ **

 

**_“he's met someone new….”_ **

 

With all the things his friends would say he would find himself closed up in his room drinking bottles of vodka, most likely one or two.

 

His nights and days consisted of crying into his pillow or his cats furr, watching re runs of his favorite shows and writing songs about the boy who broke his soul

 

“I lost you…” he held youngjaes black sweater in his hands, strands of his hair still stuck to the fabric standing out in the midday sunlight.

 

People might call him depressed but he didn't feel like he was… he was just longing for the boy who used to kiss his nose in the winter in order to help him but up with the cold wind, the boy who would make him baths after he got home from the studio, the boy who used to make his days better just by holding him close.

 

But now all that was gone because he couldnt control his jealousy….

 

If only he could have stayed calm on that dreadful winter night… maybe youngjae could be in his arms right now instead of his sweater “I've lost you …”

 

**_I've lost you_ **

 

**_I've_ **

 

**_Lost_ **

 

**_You_ **

 

The words kept repeating in his head, he threw the sweater onto his bed and ran into his makeshift office and plopped himself down in his chair and wrote down everything that he felt…

°▪○.

 **_Even when we are together_ ** ****_  
_ **_Even when we are hugging_ ** ****_  
_ **_You are going further away_ ** ****_  
_ **_Further and further away boy_ ** ****_  
_ **_Even when we look at each other’s eyes_ ** ****_  
_ **_Even when we talk_ ** ****_  
_ **_It’s disappearing_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Disappearing more and more boy_

°▪○.

**_5 hours later_ **

 

He starred down at his notebook taking in the words he just wrote …. Only a couple more pages and his **CYJ** notebook will become full

 

He filled the book with little thoughts and songs about the newly made New Yorker. Like the song he wrote for the boy for their 6 month anversairy, or that shitty poem about how his hair looks like the softest thing to ever exist.

 

To say Jaebum was whipped for the boy would be yet again an understatement…. He was completely utterly in love with a boy who at the moment didnt give two flying fucks about him

 

。。continuation of their phone call。。

 

“I just thought…. You might miss me the same way I miss you”

 

_“Jaebum I swear to god if you say what I think you're going say so help me god I wi-”_

 

“I can change” He let out a sob “I'll try harder this time”

 

_“here we go again”_

 

“I know we've tried before but youngjae” he felt his chin tremble with Every word that came out his mouth “Youngjae you're the love of my life”

  
_“bummie are you drunk again” the boy sighed into the phone “ call me when you're not drunk”_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leme know if I'm good at.this or not im having a struggle deciding whether or not I should continue this


	4. 관찮아요?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title means "are you okay?"

_ Their first late night was their first date, youngjae never had time to hang out due to his part time job, that's why Jaebum found himself standing outside of the convenience store youngjae worked at waiting for the younger boy to get off his shift  _

 

_ It was Thursday night the late September cold wind blew through his dark hair sending chills through his whole body  _

 

**_Only 4 more minutes_ **

 

_ He took a sip of his warm coffee and watched cars drive through the moonlit streets  _

 

**_This nice_ **

 

_ He took in the silence of the night and relaxed from his stressful day but his few moments of silence were cut short when he heard familiar laughter come from the store exit  _

 

_ ‘I should go Jaebum must be waiting’ _

 

_ ‘okay but make sure to come over tomorrow I have a surprise for you’  _

 

_ Jaebums borws scrunched together  _ ****

 

**_Who the hell is that_ **

 

_ He got up from the bench and walked over to the entrance “babe we have to go” He slipped an arm around the smaller boys shoulders “Jaebum let me just say bye to Jackson”  _

 

_ Jackson smiled at Jaebum and Youngjae “You guys are cute together” Jaebum gave him a fake smile “thanks” Youngjae slipped out of his grip and hugged Jackson “I'll see you later get home safe I don't want you getting hurt” Jackson pecked a kiss onto youngjaes cheeks “always worrying about me… I'll see you later tho okay” he let go of youngjae and waved goodbye to the couple  _

 

_ Youngjae had a huge smile on his face while Jaebum had a unreadable expression on his face “bummie whats wrong”  _

 

_ “don't hang out with him anymore”  _

 

_ “Why not Jacksons my favorite person on earth” Youngjae put a hand over his own mouth “I mean….. you know after you of course”  _

 

_ Jaebum sighed and handed youngjae his drink “Drink that its cold” he walked away leaving youngjae stuck in his spot “Well come on were gonna miss our first date if you keep standing there” he stretched his hand out and waited for youngjae to walk over to him  _

 

_ “O-Okay”he slowly made his way over to his date “I'm sorry” he took the others hand in his own “You don't want me to talk to him anymore” he squeezed the elders hand  _

 

_ “nope” _

 

_ “okay” Jaebum looked down at the boy who was snuggling up close to him  _

 

_ “okay what”  _

 

_ “I won't talk to him anymore…. But that's gonna be hard since your best friend is friends with him”  _

 

_ 。。end flashback。。 _

 

“Jaebum in all honesty you're gonna be fine” Jackson laid back down on jinyoungs couch throwing a stress ball up and down “He's met someone else so what, he deserves to be happy, and believe it or not so do you” 

 

Jaebum grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it making Jackson laugh “or you know you can always do that” 

 

“Boys time to eat” they turned their heads towards jinyoungs dinner seeing their friend sat at the head of the table “Hurry up I didn't spend all afternoon cooking for you guys not to eat” Jaebum threw his pillow at Jackson and walked over to his seat “also Jaebum you gotta stop mopping around… its making me deppresssed” 

 

The gloomy boy looked at Jinyoung and down at his plate “He used to love your cooking” Jackson rolled his eyes as he walked into the room 

 

“You know what he also used to love … ME”Jackson threw a napkin at Jaebum “But you made the poor boy distance himself from his best friend” 

 

“I already said I was sorry” 

 

“sorrys not enough you know how bad he felt showing up at my house after you guys broke up” 

 

“Jackson stop it”Jinyoung cut in as he noticed Jaebums first clench 

 

“No let him continue”Jaebum ran his hands through his hair “I wanna hear everything that he told you that night” 

 

“Two years I spent not talking to the kid and then he shows up at my house in tears with blood on hoodie” The blonde took a deep breath and made eye contact with the distraught boy infront of him “He was so scared…. And you just kept going and going did you even think about what he felt” 

 

The room went silent

 

**_I thought he didn't tell anyone……_ **

 

“Jaebum what's he talking about”His best friend rested his hand on top his own 

 

“Oh so you don't even know what he did”Jinyoung shook his head 

 

“You wanna tell him or should I” 

 

Jaebum felt like his world was falling apart more and more 

 

“I can't” tears filled his eyes as he remembered the fear in youngjaes eyes as everything went down 

 

“Jackson…. What happened” 

 

“Jaebum nearly killed a kid” 

  
**_Everything in life is already shit_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit I didnt even know i would end up writing this *nervously laughs* I'll update again tonight ♡


	5. 조심해요

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title means "take care of yourself"
> 
> I'm ordering JJ projects new album today :")

_ “I BARELY DID ANYTHING TO HIM” _

 

_ “HE HAD TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL HE WAS FUCKING HOSPITALIZED”  _

 

_ The two boys were arguing back and forth while jinyoung gave up and sipped on his wine  _

 

_ “YOU SCARED YOUNGJAE OFF ITS NO ONE ELSES FAULT BUT YOUR OWN IT WAS YOUR FAULT HE LEFT WITH HIS DAD”  _

 

_ The room went silent once, but that usually happend when you brought youngjae up in a conversation  _

 

_ Jackson got up and grabbed his coat off the couch turing to leave but not before saying 12 words that would resonate in Jaebums mind for the rest of his sleepless nights  _

_ “You couldn't control yourself yet you thought you could control his life”  _

 

_ Jackson slammed the door and left Jinyoung and Jaebum speechless  _

 

_ “Jaebum why didn't you tell me” he looked at his best friend who had tears in his eyes and wine stained lips  _

 

_ “I thought no one else knew… jinyoung I didn't mean too I was drunk and all remember is him leaning into youngjaes ear and making him blush” He wanted to cry but he couldnt he just stood there blankly starring at his concerned friend  _

 

_ Jinyoung walked over to Jaebum and enveloped him in a hug “You're gonna be okay”  _

 

_ “how can you be so sure…”  _

 

_ “I don't know… I just know you'll be okay”  _

 

_ 。。end flashback。。 _

  
  


Jaebum stopped caring about time 

 

Some would say hes let himself go … his back hair grew out and he had huge bags underneath his eyes he hasn't spoken to his friends in over two weeks, he occasionally called jinyoung to let him know how he was but not much of anything else

 

He's stopped himself from calling youngjae since he supposedly had a new boyfriend, _ mark _

 

He discovered the males name when he checked to see if youngjae still had him blocked off Instagram and to his surprise he wasn't 

 

But now he can't stop starring at the picture of mark kissing youngjae on the cheek while Youngjae held coco in his arms 

 

There's was a mixture of anger and pain in his heart but there was one emotion he truly felt …..

 

_ Betrayal _

 

Jinyoung had told him that youngjae hadn't moved on but there he was with some guy in America having the time of his life 

 

“FUCK” he threw his phone against the wall cracking both the wall and his screen “HE'S A FUCKING LAIR” he tugged and pulled at his hair thinking back to what youngjae told him nine months ago 

 

_ “I'll always be with you bummie… only you”  _

 

**_I'll always be with you_ **

 

He was tired of thinking to himself asking himself all the what ifs and having no answer to comfort

 

He wanted closure, he wanted to know if he could have another chance or if they were truly done 

 

Standing up from his couch he made his way to the cracked wall where his phone laid

 

**_One last call…._ **

 

He dialed the only number he had engraved in both his mind and heart

 

_ “Hello”  _

 

“Youngjae just talk to me please hear me out”

 

_ “Dude just stop bothering him”  _

 

“who the hell are you” 

 

_ “mark his boyfriend dumb ass”  _

 

“Listen mark i don't know if you think you guys are gonna last or something but I just want you to know something” 

 

_ “and whats that exactly”  _

 

“He still loves me” 

 

_ “Yeah right”Mark laughed into the phone “if he really loved you he wouldn't be in my bed right now” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL IMA CRY I CAN'T WAIT TO GET MY ALBUM IN GONNA RISE INTO THE HEAVENS ONCE I GET IT


	6. 왜 그래?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title means "why are you like this" ALSO A BITCH IS HAPPY AF I ORDERED VERSE 2

_ The last true happy memory Jaebum had of youngjae was when they had decided to drive to busan to have a beach day. They had woken up at five in the morning so that they wouldn't be stuck in the morning commute.  _

 

_ The five hours they spent on the road were the best time of Jaebums life, Youngjae would often roll down the window and stick his head out the car admiring the city's they passed through pointing to things Jaebum would miss as he kept his eyes on the road  _

 

_ “How are you so excited already we're not even at the ocean yet”Jaebum turned down the radio and smiled at his boyfriend who was currently reading facts about busan and it's beaches  _

 

_ “Do you know how long I've waited to have a beach day with you”He sat his phone down on his lap and faced Jaebum “I packed us lunch and everything” he clapped his hands “It's gonna be amazing”  _

 

_ Jaebum felt bad, even though they lived together he barely spent anytime with his significant other “I'm sorry baby you know I have a lot of work right now producing music making sure everythings perfect” he took his sunglasses of and ruffled the boys hair “Once the albums done I'll be able to spend more time with you”  _

 

_ Youngjae pushed his hand away”Hands on the wheel also it's fine I just wish I went out more”his tone saddened “Bambam and yugyeom just had their house warming party and I missed it”  _

 

_ “Lets not talk about them”  _

 

_ “but jaebum”Youngjae was cut off by Jaebums harsh tone “Lets not talk about them just keep reading to me about busan”  _

 

_ Jaebum clenched his jaw and youngjae must have noticed since he dropped the subject  “Okay” he flashed Jaebum a smile “Wanna know fact number 56 about busan”  _

 

_ Jaebum unclenched his jaw and grinned like a dog on a lazy day “Sure babe tell me all 100”  _

 

_ 。。end。。 _

 

“He liked to smile a lot” He picked at the cat furr on his pants “But I always knew when he was sad, I learned to read behind his smile” 

 

“And what would you do if he was sad” The psychologist leaned forward in her seat “Did you acknowledge it or did you pretend everything was okay” 

 

He looked up into her eyes and smiled “I thought that he would want me to ignore it you know, if he was making an effort to put up an act maybe he didn't want me to bother him about it” he shrugged his shoulders “Or maybe I just needed to feel like everything was okay” 

 

Mrs.kim hummed “and why did you want everything to be okay”

 

His shoulders slumped “I just needed one thing in my life to be okay you know” She nodded her head “everything else in my life wasnf okay, i was barely making any money with my music, I think I was depressed at one point before I met him” He chuckled a bit and mrs.kim smiled “He was always happy and bright I think that's why I kept going back to that dingy convenience store, just to see him smile while I asked him about his day. He started smiling less when we started dating, I knew I was the problem, Im always the problem” Mrs.Kims eyebrows shot up at the statement 

 

“and why do you think that” 

 

“It's all I've ever been told”His teared up “My father blamed me for the problems in my parents marriage, when my dad cheated on my mom he made it seem like it was because of me, i was thirteen at the time, i think at that age everything sticks with you, every bad thing that happens to you, it stays in your brain” 

 

“how did that affect you in your relationships” 

 

“I became afraid” 

 

“afraid of what” 

 

“afraid that he would leave just like my father”

 

“When did he leave” 

 

“after he became close with my mom's best friend, after my mother found out about the affair he still stayed with us for a couple of months, but that was just so that I could finish up my school year, he left a couple days after school was let out for the summer” He starred at the clock on the wall it read  _ 1:31pm  _ “I've gone over my session time I should go before I need to pay more”

 

“I think we were going somewhere, i told you that its okay if we go over session time if I feel it's needed”Jaebum stood up and made his way to the cherry wood doors “Jaebum I think it's necessary for us to continue this talk” 

 

He starred at the door and smiled before turning around “and we will just not today, i think I've had enough” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup I'm now sad


	7. 사랑해요........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like death also heres 1k words

**Youngjaes pov°*▪♡•.**

 

_ He smiled up at the camera in his face , while  Jaebum crawled more ontop of him and kissed his cheek “You look beautiful baby” the warmth of his breath made youngjaes  cheeks and ears heat up even more “Bummie do you really really really want to do this” his fingers played with the buttons of younger boys shirt while he adjusted the camera more “It's the only thing I want for my birthday” he popped the buttons open and rested his cold hands on his bare chest “but yet again we can only do it if you want to”  _

 

_ He looked up at the mirror on the ceiling and saw his beet red face looking back at himself _

 

**_We've only been dating for 3 months…. Do I really want to make a sex tape with him_ **

 

_ He could feel the males dark brown eyes starring at him, he on the other hand was trying to starre at any other place inside the hotel room other than his needy eyes “youngjae”   _

 

_ He was ready to give up him innocence and body to Jaebum, he was less experienced in  relationships and in sex, but he was sure Jaebum would do everything right and not do anything that wouldn't be okay…. They had reached a point in their relationship where they were opening up closed doors too each other, they tore down brick walls brick by brick letting the other peek into their deep dark secrets…. And knowing what happend to Jaebum, youngjae knew there was no way he could do him any wrong. So if the older boy wanted to film every inch of his body, every emotion in face he was willing to take the leap and do it. _

 

_ “Lets do it” he looked into the older boys eyes and smiled “I want to”  _

 

_ Without him saying anything else Jaebum helped him out of his clothing leaving his bare back and bottom on the silk sheets, he pressed his lips into a thin line as his boyfriend filmed his naked body capturing every inch of skin that would be unknown to the rest of the world's eyes _

 

_ “Do you really have to film everything” He put his hands on Jaebums stopping the boy from filming any lower than his belly button “How else am I supposed to remember you when you go back home leaving me here all lonely” His hand reached down and stroked his member making twitch at the sudden touch “Plus” he put his thumb over youngjaes slit leaving the boy underneath him a red mess “I wanna remember our first time” he lowered his face and gave him a quick peck on the lips and whispered “I love you”  into the younger boys ear  _

 

_ Something inside youngjae awoke and pushed all his other feelings aside, he  _ **_trusted_ ** _ Jaebum, so when the next four words slipped out of his mouth he wasn't embarrassed he was happy his heart had started talking instead of his mind  _

 

_ “make love to me”    _

 

_ 。。♡ 。。 _

  
  


“He still has it” Even though he hasn't talked to Jaebum in months that didn't mean he wasn't talking to his friends back in Seoul, it was 12am EST but in Korea it happened to be one in the afternoon and his friends were out for lunch on FaceTime with him “I need one of you guys to go and find it and burn it, crush it, just destroy it” 

 

Jackson and jinyoung were dismayed to hear  the news about their friends making a sex tape  _ “I didn't expect those words to ever come out of your mouth” _ jinyoung broke the silence between the three of them  _ “I wish we could help but we really haven't seen Jaebum in awhile, he'll call me but that's about it…” _

 

Youngjae face palmed and let out and irritated sigh “Just go pop up at his apartment and distract him and Jackson can go and look for it” 

 

_ “I'm not going” _

 

“What the hell Jackson just help me out” 

 

_ “No no I don't want them fighting again so yeah i can go by myself”  _

 

He removed his hand from his face and starred at the screen “What do you mean  _ fight again _ ” 

 

_ “I almost punched that bitch”  _

 

“Jackson you know I don't want you fighting how am I supposed to stop you all the say from here” Jackson laughed at his worried tone “Jinyoung I told you to take care of him”

 

_ “I can take care of myself and like some other people I know how to control myself”  _ Jinyoung hit he elder boy on his arm making him wince at the pain  _ “Stop bringing it up”  _

 

“Its alright” the youngest of the three spoke up “it happened theres no changing the past”he smiled at his friends “besides Im happy now I've got mark” he looked over his shoulder to where mark was passed out on the couch with coco laying on his stomach “But please guys try to get it for me, it's in a red envelop from what I last remember, Jinyoung you know where he keeps his stupid collectibles”  _ he nodded  _ “It's there underneath his Harry potter wands” 

 

_ “okay I'll try my best”  _

 

“Thank you so much when I fly out next week I'll bring you some book or clothes” 

 

Jackson began talking to him but youngjae couldn't help but keep his focus on jinyoung who was currently biting his nails as he drifted off into space “........Maybe going to japan isn't all that bad you know I could experience new things” 

 

The two boys discarded Jacksons comment turned their full attention to each other  _ “Just speak to Jaebum one last time”  _ Jackson rolled his eyes and leaned back their booth  _ “One last time where you both just talk about everything and finish off the relationship properly”  _

 

_ “Jinyoung he's gonna think he still has a chance with him, you of all people should know this”  _

 

“Get me the tape and I'll talk to him” 


	8. 오늘도 네 곁에 있을게요

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M back ♡

Jinyoung had woken up early, preparing himself for the mission he had signed up for. Jaebum wasn't an easy case….. He hasn't talk to the other boy in days and now all of a sudden he was going to show up and steal his precious sex tape. Jackson didn't want anything to do with it so it was all up to jinyoung. 

 

As he made his way over to his best friends apartment he decided to at least bring him breakfast 

 

**_He probably hasn't eaten properly_ **

 

There was a strange feeling in his stomach, of course he was worried but he was more scared than worried. Scared of what his best friend had become over the last few weeks. He found it strange how Jaebum couldn't seem to let youngjae go, he always tried to help him change….. to become less possessive and more open to the idea of letting youngjae out of his sight. He could remember all the times youngjae would try to go out and Jaebum would throw a pissy fit, Jaebum would always call jinyoung and tell him what happend… he wanted to help his best friend. 

 

The apartment complex came into view and jinyoungs mood soured. They had so many good memories in that building, but Jaebum had also made so many horrible memories in there. He didn't really understand why youngjae stayed with him for so long, if jinyoung would have been in his situation he would have left long ago, probably as soon as he mad him cut off his friends. But people were different some chose to find the better in people after being exposed to the bad, while others run away as soon as they saw signs of bad. 

 

Jinyoung had always seen the bad in Jaebum but for some reason he never ran. They had a bond unlike another, they were brothers. Jinyoung was happy to have someone like jaebum in his life even though he had really bad issues, he wanted to help him. But that's impossible since Jaebum doesn't want help. 

  
  


He parked his car and grabbed the food making his way to the building. He greeted some of Jaebums neighbors who he had become close with, they gave him confused looks, Jinyoung shrugged it off and kept walking towards the elevator. 

 

He missed his best friend even if he didn't get to complete his mission he would still be happy with just seeing his best friend. The elevator finally arrived at the 13th floor making jinyoung smile, he had gotten jaebum his favorite muffin and coffee, this might turn out good after all. 

 

He walked down the white hall way until he found apartment 34F, Mrs.Jung was outside her door trying to unlock her door, Jinyoung frowned at the old lady struggling to open her door so he offered to help “Let me hold your groceries” She smiled at him and unlocked her door allowing him to walk in “Did Jaebum finally tell you to come by” Jinyoung placed the brown paper bags down on the counter, turing back to look at mrs.Jung “What do you mean” 

 

“He told me you would come by to pick up his cats, now I already have their stuff in a bag let me just go get them” The 75 year old left the room while jinyoung was trying to put two and two together 

 

Jaebum hasn't contacted him in days……

  
  


Mrs.Jung had his cats……

  
  


He wouldnt have left right…..

 

The short woman walked back to into the room with three cats in a cage and a bag over her shoulder “I must say im gonna miss having Jaebum around to help me out” 

 

**_He did leave….._ **

 

“I'm sure others will help you” he smiled even though he wanted to punch a wall 

 

“First youngjae and now jaebum they were like grandsons to me” 

 

**_And they were closer than family to me_ **

 

“Do you know when he'll be back” Jinyoung just hopped that it would be a vacation his best friend was on 

 

“I don't think he'll be back” She sat down at the dinning room table “The building owner took his things out of the apartment two days ago” Jinyoung picked up the three napping cats “He told me to tell you not to worry and that he loves you” without any warning tears slid down his face “Oh honey its okay I'm sure he'll be back to see you” the old woman stood up and hugged him “You'll be fine” 

 

**_Nothing's going to be fine_ **

  
  


  * °*▪♡.



 

“HE'S GONE I DON'T WHAT TO TELL YOU” He was currently inside his car yelling at youngjae over the phone “MY BEST FRIEND IS GONE BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T FUCKING END THING'S PROPERLY WITH HIM” 

 

_ “It's not my fault”  _

 

“WELL I CAN'T SEEM TO FIND ANYONE ELSE TO BLAME I GET WHAT HE DID TO YOU WAS FUCKED UP BUT YOU KNOW HE NEEDS FUCKING CLOSURE” He was going to regret yelling at youngjae later but right now he wasn't thinking straight, his best friend was missing 

 

He could hear youngjae choking back a sob  _ “What do you want me to do I'M SORRY THAT IM HAPPY”  _

 

“Why don't you tell Mark to shove that sorry up your ass, I'm done talking” 

 

On a warm spring day park jinyoung had awoken with hope. And now he was sat in his car crying while rain fell onto his car. He had lost his hope and his best friends.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY JJ PROJECT ALBUM SHIPPED AAHHHHAHAHA IM GONNA HAVE IT SOOON ♡♡♡♡


	9. I'm taking a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please wait for me <3

**hi guys well I'm currently in a bit of a rut. I have family issues and when I mean issues I mean like my dad is abusive and my mom is trying to get us to leave but since we aren't exactly legal in the USA, like we have a visa but soon it expire and we don't know of we can renew :( but my father took away phone (which I use to write) so I can't do anything at the moment I'm writing this from an old iPhone 4 that I found in my desk. I will try to type a short chapter to feed y'all :) so please wait for me while I try to figure out life, once it's September 5th i will begin my junior year so I will take a break then too so just an FYI ! I'm gonna try and write when I can so please please please keep waiting for me I want to make this story 21-35 chapters so it might take a while since I do have to get my shit together this whole year so I will do my best to complete this and write this <3**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts dont be a ghost reader ㅍㅅㅍ


End file.
